


More than Ruffled Feathers

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bullying, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Height Differences, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Roommates, Summer of Gotham, Teasing, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot are back on friendly terms and are even living together. But sometimes, Edward enjoys bullying Oswald. Sometimes he takes it too far and gets more than he bargained for in retaliation.Nothing too serious in this story. Not angsty. Sometimes they are just not very nice to each other, but we already know that from watching the show.





	More than Ruffled Feathers

Edward had never been much of a bully before. He had always been the one on the receiving end in the past. But ever since he and Oswald had made up, he couldn't help himself. All those months of antagonism didn't just disappear immediately. Besides, he was only teasing, and he enjoyed getting a rise out of Oswald. If he were being honest, Edward had to admit the man was kind of cute when he was angry.

He was careful not to push it too far, however. He knew which subjects were taboo. He never once made comment about Oswald's mother for instance. And usually Oswald would dish out as good as he got (even if he never initiated it). Edward enjoyed the game. That was how he thought of it after all. But every once in a while, Oswald would remind him (in not so gentle ways) that he should be careful in his teasing. This was one of those times.

It was a quiet afternoon and Oswald had wandered into the kitchen to make a snack. Edward sat at a nearby table working on a puzzle that likely wouldn't take him more than a few minutes to complete. The two had been living together for some months by now and, for the most part, got along famously. They enjoyed the easy companionship they found in each other's company. So when Edward saw Oswald struggling to reach something from the top shelf of the cupboard, he instictively got up to offer his assistance. 

"What are you reaching for?" he asked Oswald.

"I'm trying to get the spicy mustard. Why is it on the top shelf to begin with?" Oswald replied petulantly.

It was an opportunity and Edward couldn't help himself. Seeing Oswald scowling up at the jar, Edward wanted more. He quickly devised a plan to make the bird squawk. 

"Here let me get that for you." Edward said, a devious smile spread across his face. He picked up the jar and held it over his own head, even further out of the shorter man's reach.

"What exactly do think you are doing, Ed?" Oswald spat in annoyance.

"Whatever do you mean, Ozzie?" Edward questioned with mock innocence. He only ever called Oswald by the nickname when he was picking on him.

"You better hand that over now before I lose my patience." Oswald's tone was low and menacing. Not quite the reaction Edward had hoped for. He decided to push further.

"Oh. Is the mighty Penguin having trouble getting what he wants?" Ed taunted. 

"I am warning you, Edward! Give it to me NOW!" Oswald screeched. That was better. It was amazing the way Oswald resembled a bird with it feathers ruffled when he got like this. 

"I never expected you to be so forward, Ozzie. I'll give it to you." Edward crooned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Is it hard for you?" he asked, moving forward and pressing his body up against the smaller man. Oswald's startled reaction was priceless. His cheeks had colored red with his rising temper or embassment. It was impossible for Edward to tell, but he enjoyed the result either way.

Edward chuckled down at him. That was his mistake. He should not have laughed. Suddenly, Oswald darted back away from Edward. And before he had time to react, Oswald smashed his cane into Edward's shins. The wood splintered with the force of the impact, splitting the cane in two. Edward fell to the ground howling in pain. While he was incapacitated, Oswald stooped down and grabbed the jar from him.

"Not that hard." Oswald smirked triumphantly.

"That really hurt." Edward gasped.

"You should know better than to mess with me when I'm hungry." Oswald shrugged.

He watched as Oswald sauntered away, obviously quite pleased with himself. Yes, Edward enjoyed sometimes bullying Oswald. And other times, such as now, he was reminded of who it was he was messing with. Sometimes the Penguin dished out more than he got. Edward groaned from the floor, still clutching his legs.


End file.
